


An Understanding

by TriplePirouette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The tremble in Bobby's body began when Logan spoke: a low, gravelly voice that carried an undercurrent of anger like a live wire. "I *thought* we had an understanding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2006, no edits have been made since.
> 
> Based on spoilers for X3 and the spoiled triangle involving Kitty. WWLD… What would Logan do? Plus, I always thought the little "two out of three claws" trick Logan pulled in the bar in X1 was way cool, and we should see it again. Also, tinhutlady's Frosted prompted this in a way- we get so much from Rogue's point of view and about Bobby already. There's no way in hell Logan's staying out of this one, and we know it! NOT part of my "Spoiled Rotten" series, this is a one shot. *These* are emphasis. (side note- I always picture 'angry Logan' in the beater and jeans from the mansion invasion scene in X2. It's not really discussed in the fic, and there's not really a spot for it, but I thought that might enhance the reading experience for ya!)

Being slammed up against the wall of the men's locker room wasn't nearly as frightening to Bobby as the feeling of two adamantium blades sliding into the wall on either side of his neck. His eyes flicked back and forth between Logan's knuckle that still housed his third blade and Logan's eerily calm face. The tremble in Bobby's body began when Logan spoke: a low, gravelly voice that carried an undercurrent of anger like a live wire.

"I *thought* we had an understanding." Logan's head dropped toward Bobby's, his left fist, claw free, slamming into the lockers next to them, making a dent and a startling crash that made Bobby jump. "Well?"

Bobby cleared his throat, determined to be calm and rational. He'd seen Logan when he'd fully unleashed the Wolverine, and this wasn't one of those times. He hoped he could reach the rational man in front of him. "I, uh, about what?"

"Rogue." Logan's eye narrowed, "Or don't you remember a little conversation we had right before Stryker's attack on the Mansion?"

Bobby's eyes widened as Logan's nose flared out, his eyes narrowing a second later and a feral smile taking over his face. Bobby knew he smelled his fear.

"Don't lie to me, bub." Logan retracted his claws in a flash, using that same hand to pull Bobby toward him, Logan's fist twisted in the collar of his shirt. His voice dropped an octave and Bobby didn't even think he sounded human anymore. "I saw you with Kitty. I can smell her all over you. I can smell her lust and your goddamn hormones all over you."

Bobby stammered, his hands automatically pushing at Logan's chest, but he wasn't even trying very hard to get out of the Wolverine's grasp. He was caught. He knew it. "Logan, I-"

'Don't apologize to me."

"Huh?"

Logan shoved Bobby away like a piece of trash, not even getting any satisfaction as the younger man crumpled against the wall behind him. The boy was shaking now, and his fear, guilt, and confusion were clogging up Logan's senses. Logan pinned his captive with his eyes, pointing his finger in his chest. "You don't need to apologize to *me,* don't need to give *me* any excuses. If you love Rogue like you keep sayin' you do, you go crawl, *crawl,* on your hands and knees back to Rogue and tell her every damn detail and beg for forgiveness. Beg." Logan grabbed Bobby again by his shirt, hovering over him. "And you never touch another woman again. And if you don't care about Rogue as much as you say you do, if your little boy hormones got so much control over you that you can't deal with not touching your girlfriend, you still crawl to her, and confess, and beg for forgiveness. You tell her she's too damn good for likes of a piece of scum like you that can't keep your hands to yourself, and you break up with her, and let her tell everyone in the damn mansion what a slime ball you are and never say a damn word to the contrary. You had a good woman with a fragile heart, and this is gonna break that. You do anything she asks, you give her stuff back, you stay away, you follow her and carry her books, anything she asks, and never say a damn word about it." Logan let him fall to the ground and stepped back.

Bobby's voice was stronger than he thought when it came from his throat. "I'm sorry, Logan."

The Wolverine flexed his fists, but crossed his arms instead of flashing his claws again. The twisted scowl on his face was not the reaction Bobby was hoping for. "I told you, you don't have to apologize to me. I don't give a flying fuck what you do or who you do it with, but you're supposed to be Rogue's boyfriend. You screw around on her, and you'll be dealing with me."

Somewhere, in the back of Bobby's mind, he'd known he was going to get caught, he even hoped that he would, that he could move on to Kitty quietly while everyone in the mansion comforted Rogue and he could blame her untouchable skin. Bobby hadn't counted on Logan being so territorial of her, though. With Logan gone so often, it was easy to forget what kind of connection he'd forged with Rogue, easy to forget that Logan had proved he'd do anything to ensure Rogue's safety and comfort. Though Bobby never dreamed Logan's involvement in her love life would extend past a few well aimed questions about his intentions, it was easy to see now that Logan had been more involved than Bobby would like to think.

When Bobby began to stutter, Logan lost his cool and released his claws at his sides. "She don't know yet, and you sure as hell don't want me to be the one to tell her." Logan's breathing was ragged now. "Don't you have someplace to be crawling, *boy?*" The last word slid out as a growl, and watching Bobby scramble out of the empty locker room on his hands and knees was only somewhat satisfying.

Logan needed a session in the Danger Room, and now, or he wouldn't be responsible for who got clawed. He'd known something was wrong with Bobby and Rogue: the Icicle had been acting withdrawn and suspicious the last few days. He snapped the claws home into his left hand, but kept those on his right extended, dragging them along the concrete wall of the locker room as he headed out, the unholy screeching and sparks leaving behind three parallel gouges in the wall opposite two slits from his claws and a dented locker that would forever remind Bobby of his mistake.

As Logan prepared to face the simulator, his thoughts turned back to Rogue. No matter what, he knew she'd think that Bobby had cheated because of her skin. The fallout could be catastrophic: she had already approached him, the Professor, and Hank about their opinions on the so-called mutant cure. He snapped the claws back out on his left hand, drank in the pain of his splitting skin, and attacked the simulation of Bobby across the room.

He'd catch hell later for fighting a sim of Bobby, but he didn't care. As soon as he clawed the fake Ice Pop, he was off to find Marie and figure out how to make sure she didn't destroy herself over that piece of scum's unruly hormones.  



End file.
